Nina Williams
Nina Williams '(ニーナ・ウィリアムズ, ''Nina Wiriamizu) jest pochodzącą z Irlandii zabójczynią, która - począwszy od debiutu w Tekken 1 - wystąpiła w każdej następnej części gry. Jej styl walki obfituje w przerzuty i chwyty. Łączy ją więź rywalizacji z młodszą siostrą, Anną Williams. Pod koniec Tekkena 2, Nina i Anna zostały poddane kriogenicznemu snu. Eksperymenty nad siostrami zajęły około piętnaście lat, dzięki czemu udało im się zachować młody wygląd podczas następnych części. W trakcie badań, Ninę poddano zabiegowi in vitro, który za skutkował narodzinami Steve'a Fox (debiutującego w Tekkenie 4). Nina jest także główną bohaterką gry Death by Degrees. Biografia Nina oraz jej siostra, Anna, pochodzą z Irlandii. Nie zostało określone, czy są obywatelkami Północnej Irlandii, czy też Republiki Irlandzkiej. Osobowość Nina sprawia wrażenie osoby oschłej i na wszystko obojętnej. Według scenariusza z Death by Degrees, Nina została jako dziecko uprowadzona przez nieznane siły chcące utworzyć idealnego zabójcę. Brak sympatii do ludzi został najprawdopodobniej wywołany przez wydarzenia po Tekkenie 2. Jedyną osobą, której kiedykolwiek ufała, był jej zmarły przed drugim turniejem ojciec. Niefortunnie, po jego śmierci Nina została opętana przez Ogre, co automatycznie pozbawiło ją jakichkolwiek uczuć. Monotonia Niny zostaje zachwiana podczas spotkań z Anną. Jej zwycięskie pozy ujawniają zarówno jej kobiecą, jak i dość męską stroję osobowości. Pomimo faktu, iż jest zabójczynią, większość jej zleceń ma służyć ku dobru świata, nie licząc misji zabicia Steve'a w Tekkenie 4 oraz współudziału w wojnie światowej Jina podczas Tekkena 6. Wygląd i stroje Głównymi aspektami wyglądu Niny są blond włosy oraz niebieskie oczy. Stanowi pewien kontrast dla swojej siostry, Anny, która jest brunetką. Głównym kolorem Niny jest fiolet. W każdej grze posiada przynajmniej jeden strój w takich barwach. Najbardziej rozpoznawalnym kostiumem Niny jest fioletowy "koci strój"; w każdej części Tekkena oraz w Death by Degrees posiada jego różne warianty. Włosy zazwyczaj pozostają związane w warkocza lub koński ogon. Nina posiada także karnację barwy kości słoniowej oraz figurę klepsydry. Usta zazwyczaj są pomalowane szminką fioletową (DbD), czerwoną (T1, T2, TK:BV), brązową (T3) lub brzoskwiniową (TTT, T4, T5, T6). Styl walki Nina jest jedną z najbardziej lubianych postaci dzięki swojej szybkości, chwytom oraz groźnym atakom. Pod względem siły jest podobna do większości wojowników. Jest nawet zdolna do kontrataków i uchyleń. Ciosy specjalne Niny są skomplikowane i silne, a niekiedy nawet śmiertelne. Mimo to, są także trudne do wykonania. Opanowanie ich wymaga precyzji oraz cierpliwości. Historia Tekken 1 Wersja 1 Cicha zabójczyni. Zabójcze umiejętności odziedziczyła po ojcu, natomiast talent w sztuce Aikido - po matce. To wszystko tworzy z niej idealną wojowniczkę. Nina otrzymała zlecenie zabójstwa Heihachiego Mishima, sponsora turnieju, jednakże jej prawdziwe intencje pozostają nieznane. Wersja 2 Nina odziedziczyła swoje ponadprzeciętne umiejętności po obu rodzicach. Jej ojciec, niegdyś zabójca pracujący dla IRA, opuścił rodzinną Irlandię, by uciec przed mroczną przeszłością. Małżeństwo z brytyjską mistrzynią Aikido zaowocowało dzieckiem posiadającym niesamowity talent oraz instynkt zabójcy. Nina została porwana przez podziemną organizację oraz zmuszona do pozbycia się sponsora turnieju. Niechaj Bóg ma w swej opiece tych, którzy staną jej na drodze. Zakończenie: Wysokie Obcasy Anna otwiera drzwi. Kilka sekund później, zostaje wykonane zbliżenie na jej stopy. Jak możemy zauważyć, nie ma na sobie lewego buta. Anna wskazuje najpierw na buta, a następnie na Ninę. Nina jest zdezorientowana. Anna podchodzi do siostry i zaczyna na nią krzyczeć. Zdegustowana Nina wymierza jej policzek. Zapłakana Anna odchodzi, przykładając dłoń do twarzy. Kilka sekund później, złośliwie uśmiechnięta Nina wyciąga zza pleców buta siostry. Tekken 2 Nina jest mistrzynią sztuk Aikido oraz Koppo, a także irlandzką zabójczynią. I choć wstępuje do drugiego turnieju, by pozbyć się Kazuyi Mishima, jej rzeczywistym celem jest zmierzenie się z siostrą, Anną. Zakończenie: Cmentarz Nina pozostawia kwiaty na grobie swojego ojca. Kamera odsuwa się, a następnie szybko powraca do Niny, ukazując, że ktoś za nią jest. Nagle, Nina odwraca się i wyciąga ukryty pod płaszczem pistolet. Za nią znajduje się Anna, także trzymająca bukiet kwiatów. Po krótkim kontakcie wzrokowym, Anna zaczyna trząść głową. Nina na moment zerwa na grób ojca. Ostatecznie opuszcza cmentarz. Podczas gdy Anna zbliża się do grobu ojca, Nina uśmiecha się do kamery z przymkniętymi oczyma. Tekken 3 Wersja 1 Po nieudanym zamachu na Kazuyę Mishima podczas poprzedniego turnieju, Nina stała się obiektem testowym poddanym kriogenicznemu snu. Przebudzona przez Ogre, rozpoczyna swoje polowanie na Jina Kazamę. Wersja 2 Podczas poprzedniego turnieju, głównym zadaniem Niny było pozbycie się Kazuyi. Jednakże, niekończąca się rywalizacja pomiędzy nią a jej siostrą, Anną, doprowadziła do porażki. Krótko po tym, obydwie siostry zostały uprowadzone przez wojska Kazuyi oraz wykorzystane jako świnki doświadczalne w eksperymencie Bosconovitcha zatytuowanym "Zimny Sen #2". Trwały w nienaruszonym stanie przez piętnaście lat. Oddziały Tekken należące do Heihachiego wtargnęły do starożytnej świątyni i przebudziły Ogre. Złowrogi duch wybudził Ninę ze snu oraz przejął kontrolę nad jej duszą. Teraz, pod wpływem Ogre, Nina stała się ludzkim robotem, mającym wyeliminować Jina Kazamę, jednak... została przez niego uratowana. Zakończenie: Wojna wśród sióstr Nina leży w maszynie mającej pomóc jej w odzyskaniu wspomnień. Urządzenie, niestety, zawodzi. Nagle sceneria ulega zmianie. Anna i Nina udają się w kierunku małego, zaśnieżonego cmentarza. Trzymająca kwiaty Anna zaprowadza Ninę do jednego z grobów (prawdopodobnie należącego do Richarda Williamsa), a następnie pozostawia na nim bukiet. Nina, po nagłym błysku, upada na ziemię. Wyżywa się na Annie, a następnie ze złością opuszcza cmentarz, pozostawiając swoją siostrę leżącą i uśmiechniętą. Tekken 4 Po zakończeniu Drugiego Turnieju Żelaznej Pięści, Mishima Zaibatsu wykorzystało Ninę jako obiekt testowy w kriogenicznych badaniach. Nina wybudziła się piętnaście lat później oraz wstąpiła do trzeciego turnieju. Podczas walk cierpiała na amnezję spowodowaną zimnym snem. Od tamtej pory, Nina znalazła się poza zasięgiem Mishima Zaibatsu oraz spędzała dni na kontynuowaniu pracy płatnej zabójczyni. Do tej pory nie była w stanie odzyskać wspomnień dotyczących Anny i jej osobistego życia. Jako kobieta pozbawiona wspomnień oraz bliższych relacji, Nina mogła liczyć tylko na siebie samą. Jej życiem stała się praca oraz wynagrodzenie za nią. Pewnego dnia, Nina otrzymała propozycję od mafijnej organizacji. Celem miał być Steve Fox, światowy mistrz boksingu. Nina odkryła, że Fox zamierza uczestniczyć w Czwartym Turnieju Żelaznej Pięści. By móc dokończyć zadanie, wstępuje do turnieju. '' Zakończenie ''Po zakończeniu turnieju, Nina zaczaiła się w pobliżu hotelu, w którym jej cel - Steve Fox - miał nocować. Szykując się do ataku, Nina otrzymała kilka dodatkowych informacji na jego temat... Nina dowiaduje się z otrzymanych informacji, że w rzeczywistości jest matką Steve'a, zapłodnioną podczas snu metodą in-vitro. Namierzając swój cel, Nina nie jest w stanie pociągnąć za spust i tym samym pozbawić życia swoje jedyne dziecko. Drzwi zostają wyważone przez Lei'a Wulong, zamierzającego pojmać Ninę. Nina wystrzeliwuje w jego stronę dwa pociski (uniknięte). Następnie ucieka przez okno i biegnie ulicą, na której znajduje się Steve. Po chwili kontaktu wzrokowego, Lei ich dogania. Steve ochrania Ninę przez pociskami policjanta. Kobieta wstaje i szybko dziękuje za pomoc, po czym kontynuuje ucieczkę. Tekken 5 Nina Williams. Zabójczyni pozbawiona wszelkich wspomnień. Nina dowiedziała się, że Steve Fox jest jej synem. Jednakże, nie wzbudziło to w niej żadnych emocji. By odkryć swoją przeszłość, Nina postanowiła spotkać się ze swoją siostrą, Anną. Podczas spotkania gwałtownie odzyskuje wszystkie swoje wspomnienia. Obydwie postanawiają odłożyć swój spór na bok i ostatecznie się zmierzyć podczas Piątego Turnieju Żelaznej Pięści. '' Zakończenie ''Zainspirowany walką pomiędzy rodzeństwem, znany producent filmowy oferuje siostrom występ w jego nadchodzącej produkcji. Nina i Anna toczą walkę na miecze na dachu zamku. Ostatecznie, Anna zwycięża, natomiast Nina upada bezwładnie na ziemię. Reżyser krzyczy "Cięcie!", a następnie składa Annie gratulacje. Nina odchodzi od tłumu. Oddalając się od zamku, wciska przycisk na trzymanym przez siebie pilocie i tym samym wyburza pozostawiony za sobą budynek. Na końcu uśmiecha się. Tekken 6 Podczas Piątego Turnieju Żelaznej Pięści, Nina Williams ostatecznie pokonała swoją młodszą siostrę, Annę Williams. Krótko po zakończeniu swej misji, Jin Kazama oferuje Ninie posadę ochroniarza oraz asystentki Tekken Force mającej przejąć świat. Podczas spięcia pomiędzy Mishima Zaibatsu a G Corporation, Szósty Turniej Żelaznej Pięści zostaje ogłoszony. By nic nie stanęło na przeszkodzie Jinowi Kazamie, Nina wstępuje do turnieju. '' Zakończenie Podczas bankietu wydanego przez Mishima Zaibatsu, Nina udaje się do łazienki. Kiedy kończy poprawiać swój makijaż, do pomieszczenia włamuje się Anna. Ninie udaje się uniknąć jej kopnięcia, co z kolei prowadzi do rozbicia lustra. Zacięta walka pomiędzy siostrami dalej trwa. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, Nina opuszcza łazienkę cała i zdrowa, a także uśmiechnięta. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia tymczasem leży Anna, ranna oraz porysowana szminką. Inne występy Tekken: The Motion Picture Nina Williams pojawia się w ''Tekken: The Motion Picture. W tej historii jest kochanką Lee Chaolana, wynajętą do wyeliminowania Kazuyi Mishima. Za pierwszym razem Kazuyi udało się uciec, natomiast za drugim został uratowany przez Jun. Podczas turnieju, Nina walczy z Anną Williams, którą pokonuje. Nie wiadomo, czy zdołała przetrwać do końca filmu. Po raz ostatni była widziana ranna wraz z innymi ocalałymi, podczas wybuchu wyspy. Tekken Tag Tournament Nina jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Tekken Tag Tournament. Jej ruchy pochodzą z Tekkena 3 oraz posiadają kilka drobnych zmian. Gra jest niekanoniczna i zostaje przedstawiona jako unowocześniona wersja fabuły z Tekken 3, gdzie siostry kontynuują swą rywalizację. Zakończenie Anna postanawia zakończyć odwieczny spór. Po wysłuchaniu siostry, Nina wystawia swoją dłoń. Anna chce ją uścisnąć - wtedy jednak Nina ją atakuje. Nina uśmiecha się, zerkając na obolałą siostrę. Specjalni partnerzy *Anna Williams Death by Degrees Tekken (2010) Nina występuje w aktorskim filmie Tekken z 2010 roku i jest grana przez Candice Hilebrand. W filmie, siostry Williams zostają wynajęte przez Kazuyę. Obydwie także mają z nim romans. Kazuya rozkazuje kobietom wyeliminować Jina. Ich atak zostaje przerwany przez pojawienie się Christie. Później, podczas turnieju Nina toczy walkę z Christie, której udaje się zablokować ciosy zabójczyni i wygrać. Tekken: Blood Vengeance Street Fighter X Tekken Nina jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Jej oficjalnym partnerem w grze jest Kazuya Mishima. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Nina jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Jej ruchy pochodzą z Tekkena 6 oraz posiadają kilka drobnych zmian i dodatkowych drużynowych ciosów. '''Specjalni partnerzy *Anna Williams *Jin Kazama Tekken Revolution Nina jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Tekken Card Tournament Relacje *Richard Williams - Jej ojciec. *Williams Mrs. Williams - Jej matka. *Anna Williams - Jej młodsza siostra i jednocześnie rywalka. *Steve Fox - Jej syn. *Jin Kazama - Początkowo był jej celem w Tekkenie 3. W trakcie Tekkena 6 ''oraz ''Blood Vengeance, Nina staje się jego osobistym ochroniarzem, a także prawą ręką. Nina jest lojalna Jinowi głównie ze względu jego pomoc w uwolnieniu się od Ogre. *Kazuya Mishima - Jej cel w Tekkenie 2 oraz "partner" w Street Fighter X Tekken. *Heihachi Mishima - Jej cel w Tekkenie. *Lei Wulong - Chciał ją aresztować w Tekkenie 4. *Eddy Gordo - Jej towarzysz oraz partner w Oddziałach Tekken w Tekken 6. *Doctor Bosconovitch - Była jego obiektem doświadczalnym w pracy nad kriogenicznym snem. *Alisa Bosconovitch - Nina jest dowódczynią Alisy w Blood Vengeance ''(niekanoniczne). *Lars Alexandersson - Jej sprzymierzeniec pod koniec ''Tekkena 6. *Ogre - Nina została przez niego zahipnotyzowana oraz zmuszona do zabicia Jina w Tekkenie 3. *Ling Xiaoyu - Jej przeciwniczka w scence Tekken Pachislot (niekanoniczne). Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że Xiaoyou jest zazdrosna o Ninę oraz jej relację z Jinem, co zostaje pokazane w niekanonicznym Online Tekken Comic. *Christie Monteiro - Jej przeciwniczka w Tekkenie 6 oraz filmie z 2010 roku (niekanoniczne). *Lee Chaolan - Lee wynajął Ninę do zabicia Kazuyi w Tekken: THe Motion Picture (niekanoniczne). Ciekawostki Ogólne: *Podobnie jak Yoshimitsu, Paul Phoenix i Heichahi Mishima, Nina jest jedną z tych postaci, które pojawiły się w każdej części gry. Jako jedyna postać kobieca utrzymała ten rekord. *Nina posiada dużo cech wspólnych z Sarah Bryant, bohaterką gier Virtua Fighter. **Obydwie posiadają blond włosy związane w koński ogon. **Obydwie noszą kocie stroje - Sarah ciemnoniebieski, a Nina fioletowy. Alternatywny strój Niny w pierwszej części Tekkena jest podobny do stroju Sarah. **Obydwie są zabójczyniami, które opętana złowroga siła (Ogre w Tekken 3, J6 w Virtua Fighter 4). **Obydwie toczą spór ze swoim rodzeństwem, zazwyczaj widzianym w czerwonym kolorze (w przypadku Sarah jest to jej starszy brat, Jacky). **Począwszy od Virtua Fighter 4, głosu Sarah użycza Lisle Wilkerson, grająca także Ninę w Tekkenie 4 i Tekkenie 5. *Nina jest pierwszą i do tej pory jedyną postacią, która otrzymała swoją grę - Death by Degrees. *Nina ma 43 lata, co czyni ją najstarszą kobiecą wojowniczką, wraz z Jun Kazama. *W The Tekken Chronicle Book, Nina jest brunetką pracującą jako bokserka. W rzeczywistości, jest ona blondwłosą zabójczynią. *W każdej części gry, główny strój Niny ma fioletowy kolor (z wyjątkiem Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection, gdzie jej główny strój jest szary; w zamian za to, jej alternatywny kostium zmienia barwę na fiolet). *Imię Niny jest akronimem od No Irish Need Apply, zdania używanego przeciwko Irlandczykom. Ironicznie, Nina pochodzi z Irlandii. **Pomimo tego, w Tekken 5 ''i ''Tekken 6 używa amerykańskiego akcentu. *Najprawdopodobniej wygląd Jill Valentine z Resident Evil 5 ''był wzorowany na Ninie. Obydwie mają jasną karnację, blond włosy, niebieskie oczy oraz podobny strój. Także obydwie poddano kriogenicznemu snu. **Strój Jill ma barwę czarną oraz indygo. Tekken: *Sub-bossem Niny na ósmej arenie jest Anna. *To jedyna gra, w której Nina walczy na boso (nie licząc ''Tekkena 6, gdzie możemy ją tak wystylizować). *Według FAQ, jest Brytyjką. *W swoim zakończeniu, zamiast głównego stroju miała na sobie codzienne ubranie. Tekken 2: *Sub-bossem Niny na ósmej arenie jest Anna. *Areną Niny są Ateny w Grecji. *Pojawia się w zakończeniu Anny, gdzie nosi na sobie swój główny strój oraz trzyma aparat fotograficzny i zdjęcie. Tekken 3: *Przeciwnikami Niny w grze Tekken Force są Jin Kazama, Anna Williams oraz Heichahi Mishima. *Ze względu na pewien bug, może posiadać ciosy Kinga. *Jeżeli Nina wymierzy policzek danej postaci kobiecej, to takowa może jej "oddać" poprzez wciśnięcie 2 lub 2,2. Taka scena może trwać przez cały czas, ponieważ Nina może zaatakować w ten sposób ponownie. *W początkowym filmie, Nina wybudza się ze swojego kriogenicznego snu. *Pojawia się także w zakończeniu Anny, gdzie nosi na sobie pozbawiony ramiączek jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Jest odpowiedzialna za pozbawienie siostry góry jej bikini. Tekken Tag Tournament: *Sub-bossem Niny na siódmej arenie jest Anna. *Jeżeli Nina i Anna są w jednej drużynie, jej sub-bossem jest Kazuya Mishima lub Jin Kazama. W przypadku Anny, jej sub-bossem jest Heichahi Mishima. **Jeżeli Nina jest w parze z Anną to podczas gry możemy zobaczyć jak się kłócą. Tekken 4: *Nina staje się grywalną postacią po przejściu gry trzy razy lub po ukończeniu Story Mode ze Stevem Fox, co jednocześnie odblokowuje arenę o nazwie Statue. *Zakończenie Niny jest połączone do Steve'a oraz Lei. **W jej zakończeniu, po pojawieniu się Lei'a, karabin Niny znika, a na jego miejscu pojawia się pistolet. W zakończeniu Lei'a natomiast, karabin leży pod ścianą. *Strój Niny noszony przez nią w zakończeniu jest taki sam jak jej alternatywny kostium - z tą różnicą, że jest on ciemnoniebieski, a nie różowy. *To jedyna gra do czasu Tekkena 6, w której trzeba było odblokować Ninę. Death by Degrees *Głosu użycza jej Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Powtarza swoją rolę w następnych grach, począwszy od Tekkena 6. *Przeciwnikami Niny są Bryce Adams, Lana Fei, Enrique Ortega oraz Anna Williams. Tekken 5 i Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection: *Sub-bossami Niny są Raven oraz Anna Williams. *Jeden z ciosów Niny - Sadistic Cupid - pozbawia oponenta krzyku podczas nokautu. *Niektóre ciosy Niny wykonane na Bryanie Fury wywołają jego śmiech. Są to Bad Habit oraz Twisted Mind. *Nina otrzymuje nową pozę zwycięstwa. Po zakończonej walce, podchodzi do przeciwnika i przyciska go do ziemi swoją stopą. **Kiedy kamera robi zbliżenie na jej twarz, uśmiecha się. *Utwór pojawiający się w zakończeniu jej i Anny jest fragmentem melodii Raphaela Sorela, pt. "Endless Warfare" z Soul Calibur III. Tekken 6 i Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion: *Możemy wystilizować Ninę tak, aby posiadała broń - skalpel. *Możemy wystylizować Ninę tak, by była ubrana w swoje stroje z Death by Degrees. Istnieje także możliwość upodobnienia jej do Rachel z Ninja Gaiden, T-X z Terminatora 3, Kobiety Kota oraz Zero Suit Samus z Metroid. *W trailerze do Bloodline Rebellion oraz openingu gry, Nina jest ukazana jako jeden z ochroniarzy Jina. Jest ubrana w czarny płaszcz. Nosi także rękawiczki, fioletowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne oraz po raz pierwszy w całej serii ma rozpuszczone włosy. Pojawia się także w zakończeniu Jina, gdzie zostaje wypchnięta z helikoptera przez Heichahiego. *Nina i Anna wymieniają się swoimi specjalnymi dodatkami z Dark Ressurection. Nina posiada stetoskop Anny, a Anna gigantyczną strzykawkę Niny. *Nina znajduje się na okładce konsolowej wersji z Kazuyą, Jinem, Heichahim oraz Kingiem. *Nina jest dość ważną postacią w trybie Scenario Campaign, gdzie pojawia się w wielu scenkach Jina oraz jako boss. Ostatecznie, Jin zostaje zniszczony wraz z Azazelem, czego świadkami są Lars i Nina. Nina wyjaśnia mu, że od początku wiedziała o tym planie, a także zauważa, że sam Lars nie jest "święty". Na końcu Nina odlatuje helikopterem należącym do Mishima Zaibatsu. Według jednej z teorii, stała się ona nową właścicielką korporacji. *W trybie Scenario Campaign, alternatywny strój Niny jest w całości czarny, z wyjątkiem szarej podkoszulki. Z kolei podczas jeździe motocyklem z Jinem, nosi na sobie czarny kombinezon dostępny w trybie stylizacji. Jest to ten sam strój, który nosi na początku Tekken: Blood Vengeance ''podczas walki z Anną. *Jest przeciwniczką w Mishima Zaibatsu, Central Subway Line oraz Central Tower. *Przeciwnikami Niny w trybie Areny są Lars Alexandersson, Anna Williams, Kazuya Mishima (zamiast Jina Kazamy, po którego stronie jest) oraz Azazel. *Nina jest jedyną kobiecą wojowniczką, która marszczy brwi (podobnie jak Jin) na swoim zdjęciu CG. Każda inna wojowniczka uśmiecha się. *W zakończeniu swoim oraz Anny nosi na sobie koktajlową suknię z ''Death by Degrees. Tekken Tag Tournament 2: *Nina posiada specjalną pozę z Anną. Podchodzi do Niny tylko po to, by zostać przez nią kopnięta w plecy. *Nina posiada dwie specjalne pozy z Jinem. Mijają się, podczas gdy Nina uśmiecha się i macha w stronę Jina w kokieteryjny sposób. **W drugiej, Jin ignoruje Ninę, która obserwuje go. *W trailerze "Girl Power", Nina jest grana przez Summer Daniels. *Wraz z innymi kobiecymi wojowniczkami, pojawia się w zakończeniu Anny oraz zostaje przez nią pokonana. *Może być wystylizowana jako Motoko Kusanagi z Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, której głosu także udziela Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Inne: *W Street Fighter X Tekken, Nina jest określona jako "zimnokrwista zabójczyni". *Nina - a właściwie jej parodia z Tekkena 2 - pojawia się jako nienazwana wojowniczka w nienazwanej bijatyce w 92. odcinku anime, pt. "Eyeshield 21". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 1 Kategoria:tekken 2 Kategoria:Tekken 3 Kategoria:Tekken 4 Kategoria:Tekken 5 Kategoria:Tekken 6 Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament